Unconventional Friendships
by QueenofOld
Summary: When Logan's tryst with Jean and inconsistent presence in the mansion creates a rift in he and Marie's friendship, Scott steps in. Years later, a 42 year old, still single Scott comes down with a case of baby fever. He approaches Marie, who is also single and 30 years old, with a radical idea. Chaos and humor erupts when Logan returns to find a very unconventional arrangement.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Twelve years.

That's how long Marie had been at the mansion.

That's how long it took for her to realize that she and Logan would never become more than friends.

Of those twelve years, they'd kissed once, but never slept together.

To her, it seemed that Logan couldn't seem to get the image of her as a young, helpless, trembling runaway out of his mind. Even when she celebrated her 18th, 21st and 25th birthdays...

Now, she was just days away from turning 30, and she was letting the fantasy of becoming the Wolverine's mate go.

Throughout the past decade, he'd given her plenty of reasons to definitively believe that a relationship between them would never work. None of these reasons were more definitive than when Scott discovered Logan and Jean, naked and rolling around on the Danger Room floor about six years prior.

After Scott blasted Logan directly in the chest, he ended things with Jean, and went about neatly boxing up his ex-fiance's things and setting them in the hallway outside of his room door.

Jean, being properly humiliated and ashamed, decided to follow the professor to London in order to help him establish the team there.

Marie was disappointed in Logan, and, in all honesty, the sordid tryst had surprised her.

She knew that he flirted mercilessly with Jean and that he couldn't help but poke fun at Scott, but she had no idea what lengths he could go to in order to antagonize the team leader. His fling with Jean knocked him off of the pedestal she placed him on.

Marie began to realize that, even if he ever did show any real interest in pursuing a relationship with her (which he hadn't), she wasn't so sure she WANTED him on that level. Was it really in the Wolverine's nature to be monogamous? Regular men have a hard enough time keeping it in their pants. Could a man-beast like Wolverine suppress the innate need to spread his seed like wildfire?

She realized that she didn't think so. This prompted her to reluctantly attempt to release her hold on her Logan/Marie fantasy (well...most of it).

Unsurprisingly, Logan's presence at the mansion grew even more inconsistent after the ugly encounter with Scott.

This absence inadvertently forced Logan out of his role as her best male friend. The vulnerable and sensitive Scott was very quick to fill that role.

He confided in Marie about his break up with Jean, as well as his stresses that came along with being the "fearless, brave leader" he was always expected to be.

With her, he could be himself without worry of judgement or pretense.

The six years that followed the implosion of Scott and Jean's relationship was filled with personal evolution for everyone, especially Scott and Marie. Although the two only briefly addressed the subject of becoming an item themselves, they were constantly seeking advice on each others dating lives and relationships.

Marie had the power to veto one of Scott's dates within moments of meeting her, and Scott had the power to do the same with her dates. This was one of the benefits of often double dating together.

They both dated several duds, with a few nice guys and girls in between, but none were really "right" for either of them.

After five years of treading water in the dating pool, they made a deal to just take a year off from the exhausting process.

She could immediately tell that Scott was more disheartened by this than she was...but when she asked about it, he refused to divulge any real explanation.

He didn't let his dating hiatus get him totally down, since he was the primary planner of Marie's epic 30th birthday celebration.

Scott arranged for a road trip on a party bus to Atlantic City for himself, Marie, Bobby, Kitty, Peter and Jubilee. Once there, they checked into the Trump Taj Mahal Casino, then immediately hit the casino floor.

After losing, then gaining...then losing some money, they all met up for dinner at the hotel's restaurant, where they went through several bottles of wine.

As the evening wore on, Jubilee, Kitty, Peter and Bobby made their way to the club, leaving Marie and Scott sitting at the restaurant, finishing off the last bottle of wine by themselves.

Marie smiled, "Thanks so much for planning this trip."

"There's no way I could let your 30th birthday pass by without a bang."

"I know he's not your favorite person, but I do wish Logan could have made it."

Scott raised a brow, "Not my favorite person? Understatement of the century."

Marie crossed her arms, "Enough about 'he-who-shall-not-be-named'. I wanna talk about you."

"What about me?"

She leaned forward, "You've kind of seemed to be in a funk lately. Does it have anything to do with our dating boycott?"

"You really wanna talk bout this now? It's your birthday."

"Of course I wanna talk about it. If something's bothering you, it's gonna bother me. So spill."

Scott sighed, "I guess I thought about it for a while...and this whole dating thing made me realize that I'm getting too old to just keep dating. I thought I'd be married by now...with a couple of kids, at least."

Marie put a hand on top of his, "I know how you feel...but at least you're a guy! Look at me. I'm the big 3-0. I should start counting my eggs now. My fertility window is closing faster than a Taco Bell in Mexico City. I may as well start collecting cats and hang up my dream of ever becoming a mom."

He laughed genuinely at her little quip. When his laughter died down, he looked at her thoughtfully, "Ya know...I'm 42..."

"I know. And you look amazing."

"Why thank you."

"You are most welcome", she said with a smile. Scott crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. Marie noticed his staring as she took a sip of her wine, "What?"

He shook his head a little, "Uh...I kinda had a wild idea."

"Oooh. Do tell", she said with a mischievous wiggle of her eyebrows.

Scott ran a hand through his hair and shook his head again, "Nothin'. Forget about it."

"Oh, come on. What happens in Atlantic City, stays in Atlantic City. What's this wild idea?"

He looked at her and leaned forward, "No weirdness...OK?"

"You have my word", she said as she gave a girl scout salute.

Scott let out a deep breath, "How about we uh...have a baby together?"

Marie let out a brief laugh, "What? Are you serious?"

"When you think about it, it makes perfect sense. You said yourself, you're tired of dating and you really want to be a mother...and look at me. I'm 42. I'd like to have a kid before I qualify for the senior citizen's discount."

She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side as she stared at him, "You are serious."

"You're my best friend, Marie. It would take years for me to trust another woman the way I trust you...and when it comes to the life of my child, I'd require a whole lotta trust." Marie blinked a few times and looked down, forcing Scott to quickly speak up, "You said no weirdness! You gave your word!"

"I'm not being weird! I'm just...thinking", she blurted back.

"You're thinking?...like thinking about maybe saying yes?"

Marie sighed, "I'd need A LOT of time to think about saying yes. I mean...this is a huge commitment."

"I understand."

"...it would be one we'd have to talk about a lot more..."

Scott nodded, "I agree."

"...when we're completely sober", she said as she eyed the empty wine bottles.

"Right."

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, "This isn't just the wine talking? You're serious about this?"

Scott stared back at her for a long time, "Absolutely."

Marie pursed her lips together and nodded, "OK. Give me some time to think about this when I don't have half a case of wine in my system...and we'll talk when we get back to Westchester."

"Deal", he said as he offered her his hand.

She took his hand and shook it before they got up and made their way to the club to join the others.

* * *

**Review please! There will be ROGAN in this as well, so fear not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is strictly Scott/Marie for now, but Logan will come back to cause some confusion and chaos in a little while (just not in this chapter). Hope you don't mind my Scott/Marie pairing for a few chaps!**

**Oh, and Marie can control her powers. That's not really an important factor in this story, so I'm brushing over that issue.  
**

* * *

One week after returning from Atlantic City, Scott knocked on Marie's door.

"Come in", she called from inside, prompting him to open the door and look around.

She glanced up from her laptop as she sat on the bed, typing something, "Hey. Just finishing up some work. Have a seat."

He nodded and obediently sat down in the arm chair near her bed.

Marie's "work" was the upkeep of the Xavier School for the Gifted website, as well as maintaining a blog that centered around publicizing mutant issues and instances of discrimination that spanned the globe.

She finished typing and nodded, "OK. Done."

"Saving the world, one key stroke at a time."

"That's what they say," she said with a smile.

There was a long moment of awkward silence before Scott spoke up, "Were you avoiding me?"

"I knew you were gonna say that" she said without missing a beat.

"Well, were you?"

"No. I told you I needed time to think."

"...And."

"And-you think a couple of days is a sufficient amount of time to make the decision to alter ones life forever?"

Scott nodded, "You have a point."

"I mean, we can't all be like you. You made this decision over dinner in one night." When she watched his eyebrows briefly shoot up over his glasses, she narrowed her eyes, "Had you been thinking about having a kid with me before that?"

"Only in passing."

She crossed her arms, "No lies."

"Fine. I decided a while ago that, if I hit 40 and I still had no prospects on the horizon, that I would ask the only woman I cared about and trusted if she would have my baby. I've just now built up enough courage to tell you. I admit it. There."

Marie sighed, "OK. So. We have to make sure this would make sense...I mean...if we do this, people are gonna ask why would we have a baby together, but not be together."

"It doesn't matter what they think. Besides...we're too different and we're both terrified of ruining our friendship."

"You're right", she said with a nod. "I'd be too scared to pursue something with you. It would ruin our friendship and I would definitely not want us to end up hating each other while having a kid to raise together if it didn't work out."

"Right", he said with a nod as he rubbed his hands together.

"What's the other con?"

He turned his head downward before looking back up at her, "The only other con I could find would be our mutations. I mean...what would happen if our baby had BOTH of our mutations?"

Marie nodded, "We wouldn't know for years...and there are a lot of suppression devices being tested that might be ready by then."

Scott nodded, "You're right. So, our kid could be fine and live more normal lives than you and I ever could, because both of us are mutants and will accept he or she for whatever he or she is."

A smile ghosted across Marie's lips, "He or she...I always wanted a little girl. My daddy had wanted a boy soooo bad...but he had me, so he treated me like a boy, and I never got the chance to have the pretty dresses and stuff. I would love to be able to have a little girly girl..."

He smiled and raised a brow, "I'd love to have a little girl."

"You wouldn't be disappointed if you didn't have a son?"

"I just want a healthy child that I can love."

Those words stirred something in Marie, but she struggled to remain sensible as she nodded, "Gimme just a little bit more time."

He nodded, "Absolutely. Take whatever time you need."

Marie spent a sleepless night, weighing the pros and cons of her possible decision. The next morning, she went for a walk in a nearby park in an attempt to clear her head.

She saw a mother carrying her baby in a wrap carrier and smiled, then began wondering if she could truthfully handle the toils of motherhood.

Aside from the lack of sleep, poop, vomit and weight gain, she needed to evaluate other factors and come to a real decision, once and for all. She'd been going back and forth for a week...but she found herself making a definitive pro versus con list.

Her job wouldn't be a problem. The professor paid her handsomely for her work with the school's website, and her schedule was very flexible, so finances and living arrangements wouldn't be a problem. She had absolutely no relationship prospects and didn't foresee any in her near future...and she definitely wanted to have a baby before 35, so that was a major issue.

She returned to the mansion with her mind made up.

Marie found Scott in one of the dens, where he was watching television. When she told him that she wanted to talk, he quickly turned the television off. It was fairly obvious he knew what she wanted to talk to him about.

She pursed her lips, "I've done a lot of thinking...and I've decided that yes...we should have a baby."

Scott shot out of his seat, "Really?"

Marie nodded and smiled, "Yep."

He grabbed her and hugged her tight before swinging her around and kissing her cheek repeatedly.

When he finally set her down, Marie laughed and raised her eyebrows, "So...what now?"

"Um...I guess we contact a fertility clinic and have them put my...stuff...in you..."

She nodded, "Right. That sounds like a phone conversation YOU will be having with a secretary at a fertility center somewhere...'excuse me, ma'am...I'd like to make an appointment to put my STUFF inside of my friend'."

Scott laughed, "You're gonna have to stop riding my ass so much before the baby gets here."

"And you're gonna have to watch your language, Mr. Potty mouth."

"ME? You're the one who could make a sailor blush if you stub your toe!"

* * *

A week later, Marie and Scott were sitting in a fertility specialists' office, waiting for the doctor to join them. She was teasing him with the model of a uterus when the doctor finally came in.

She quickly set the plastic model down and stuttered, "I was just showing him how it works."

"I know how it works!" he blurted as the doctor sat down and gave them both an odd look.

The older man cleared his throat and opened the file in front of him, "So...you two are looking to conceive-"

"As soon as possible", finished Scott.

"How long have you been trying?" asked the doctor.

Marie and Scott began stuttering and shaking their heads simultaneously, "Uh...no-we-we're not-"

Marie leaned forward, "We're actually not 'together'. We're friends...and we've decided to have a baby together."

"Oh. I see. Well, Marie, your file says you're 30...you're healthy...and Scott, you're healthy...but at 42, there could be a slight chance for motility issues, but we'll find that out if the first few tries don't work. We'll just collect Scott's semen and inject it into your vaginal canal. A simple and painless procedure...on both parts. Within a month, you'll take a pregnancy test. If it doesn't work the first time, we'll keep trying. If it doesn't work within 6 months, we'll test Scott's sperm for motility, and, if there's nothing wrong there, we'll look into testing you, Marie."

"Um...OK", she said with a slow nod.

When they left the clinic, Scott nudged Marie, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No...not about the baby. I just hate the way that doctor was describing it."

"Do you want to find another doctor?" he asked as they climbed into the car.

"No. I think they'd all make it sound so technical and cold..."

"Technical and cold. Sounds like sex with Jean", said Scott with a smile.

Marie burst into laughter, "Good one!"

The following day, Marie and Scott started charting her basal body temperature. Within a week, she had her period, so Scott bought her a calendar, which she used to mark the days of her menstruation.

Two weeks after the end of her period, she and Scott went back to the clinic. She waited in one room, while Scott "submitted his specimen" in the other.

It took him a long time to get things going, even with the plethora of nudie magazines and porn videos to look at. Finally, he just sat down and closed his eyes.

He was surprised when it wasn't a porn star, but the vision of a beautiful, naked Marie that guided him to completion.

When he was done, the nurse suggested he take a short walk while waiting for Marie to get done.

He did, and by the time he circled back around in front of the building, Marie was walking out.

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Wow. That was fast."

"Can we go? Please?" she said without breaking stride.

He stood still for a second as she began walking toward the car, "Uh...yeah. Sure."

Once they settled into the car, all was silent. He decided to let the silence linger until they reached the mansion and he parked in the garage.

Scott looked at her, waiting for her to explain how everything went, but when that never happened, he started to open his mouth to ask, but before he got the chance to, Marie suddenly blurted, "I couldn't do it."

Scott flinched as if he'd been struck by a bullet.

She quickly got out of the car and made her way to her room. When he recovered, he followed and reached her door just as she was plopping down on her bed. He closed the door behind him and slowly sat down across from her in the arm chair.

After several silent moments, he sighed, "Did you change your mind?"

Marie shook her head, "No. No...I just...the main reason I decided that I was OK with doing this was the fact that I wasn't ruining any part of the experience of having a baby. I wasn't going to miss out on any of the experiences of becoming a mother that a woman with ideal, normal circumstances would get. It would just be this normal, amazing, natural thing, only with a friend...but today, when I was laying on that table, waiting to be inseminated by some old geezer...I realized that I didn't want any baby of mine's life to start like that if it didn't have to. I wanted making my baby to feel like less of a medical experiment and more like...making love, I guess."

A few tears had formed in her eyes, so she looked away and wiped the them away impatiently before looking at him. Scott moved to kneel before her as he placed his hands on her thighs.

She looked down at him, "I bet you think I'm stupid for this..."

Scott gently cupped her face with his hand, "I don't think you're stupid at all."

Marie stared into his face for several moments before he suddenly leaned up and kissed her lips passionately.

She was caught by surprise by the kiss, but returned it with as much passion and hunger as she received.

When the kiss ended, Marie's eyes slowly drifted open. She whispered softly, "What was that?"

"...and invitation to make this baby the natural way."

Marie, who was still floating down from the high the kiss had put her own, let out a soft breath as he continued to caress her face, "This won't get messy?"

"It'll just be sex..."

She nodded and moaned as he kissed her again, then began kissing her neck, "Mmmm...Ok...just sex..."

Scott brought his lips back to hers before moving up to gently push her backwards against the mattress and climbed on top of her, "Just sex..."

Their kisses were passionate, loving and hungry. Scott's fingertips gently caressed the soft skin of her neck before sliding down the tiny sliver of her skin that was exposed by the open top of her blouse.

He kissed down her neck and chest before opening the first button in her blouse...then the second...then the third.

With each button he opened, he kissed a newly exposed piece of skin from her chest, all the way down to her stomach. When all of her buttons were undone, she slipped out of her shirt and sat up on her elbows to watch as he undressed her from the waist down, starting with her shoes, then ending with her jeans and panties.

Marie took it upon herself to sit completely up and divest herself of her bra, which made Scott's mouth drop open.

She watched as he undressed himself, then climbed back on top of her.

The feel of his naked body against hers set her on fire. She began kissing him hungrily as she wrapped her legs around his waist, immediately feeling his erection brush against the inside of her thigh.

Marie moaned as she arched against him, pressing her hardened nipples against his chest.

Scott slowly reached between them and took a hold of his erection before guiding it forward to line it up with her moistened slit. When the tip of his cock was aimed at her entrance, he moved his hand away and thrust forward, burying himself inside of her.

She gasped and tightened her hold on him as he pressed his forehead against hers, "Oh God...Scott..."

He laid a gentle kiss against her lips before he slowly and steadily began thrusting into her. Marie's hands ran down his back to grasp his firm ass in an effort to help establish his pace.

Scott moaned and buried his face in her neck as she started rolling her hips upward. After a few moments, Scott reached under them and grasped her ass, tilting it upwards as he whispered, "I'm gonna cum soon."

Marie didn't have the chance to reply before she suddenly began cumming, bucking beneath him and crying out his name.

Scott slammed into her one last time before holding himself deep within her, cumming hard.

They laid there panting, with their limbs entangled for several moments before Scott laid a soft kiss on her neck and flopped onto his back.

He smirked, "Natural enough for ya?"

Marie laughed wearily, "Definitely."

A couple of nights later, Marie heard a knock on her door. When she answered, she was surprised to see Scott there, in his bathrobe, "Hey. What's up?"

"Um...I was reading...and thinking...and apparently, your fertility window is like, 5 to 7 days long...so I guess it wouldn't hurt to maybe try again. Just to try to...be sure."

Marie raised a brow, which caused him to backtrack a little, "I mean...maybe-nevermind. I bet it doesn't-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Marie had snatched him into her room and yanked his body to hers for a hungry kiss as she kicked the door closed. Within moments, they were naked in his bed with her on top of him, impaled on his erection.

They continued having sex well outside of her "fertility window", but neither of them addressed that fact. A couple of days before her missed period, Marie announced to Scott that they should probably buy a couple of early detection pregnancy tests, so they made a trip to the drug store.

They both stood in the aisle, staring at a multitude of pregnancy tests, debating on which ones to buy.

Marie cocked her head to the side, "I wonder if these drug store chains were trying to be funny when they put the condoms next to the pregnancy tests..."

Scott laughed, "You think that women who come in to buy pregnancy tests are like 'Shoulda, coulda, woulda?'"

"Well, I'm not. I hope this test gives us the news we wanna know."

He smirked as he snaked a hand around her waist to pat her belly and kissed her head through her hair, "I think it will. We've been trying enough."

"I'll say. My legs were like jelly for a full week. How have you not been able to land a wife with those skills, man?"

Scott laughed, "God only knows..."

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting outside of Marie's bathroom, awaiting the results of the pregnancy test. Marie bit her bottom lip and smiled nervously, "This feels like the longest three minutes of my life."

"Same here."

They remained silent until he glanced at his watch, "It's time."

Marie patted his thigh and stood. He followed her as she entered the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test. Scott wore an expectant grin as she looked down at the little stick.

"So?" he said excitedly.

She pursed her lips and held the test up, "It's negative..."

Scott flinched a little before slowly reaching forward to take the test away from her. Marie cleared her throat and looked around, "Um...I'm gonna go take a walk."

"Marie...are you OK?"

She nodded quickly and left.

When she returned from her walk, she found him in her room with an open bottle of wine. Marie smiled faintly, "What's this?"

"You seemed stressed. I drew you a bath, opened your favorite bottle of wine and got you dinner."

Marie smiled, "But I'm not supposed to have wine when we're trying-"

He interrupted her as he poured her a glass, "A glass or two won't hurt. You need to relax, OK? It'll happen soon. In the meantime, be easy on yourself. Not being pregnant yet is not a failure. It just takes time. Enjoy your night."

Scott kissed her cheek and gently patted her back before he walked out, leaving her to enjoy her bath, wine and dinner.

Several minutes later, as Marie soaked in her tub with a glass of wine in hand, she smiled and leaned her head back. If this was how wonderful he was to her before she was even pregnant, she could only imagine how awesome he would be once she was carrying his child.

* * *

**Review please! I bet some of you can't even imagine Logan being able to swoop in and ruin this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of my wonderful readers for your awesome reviews and your feedback! Please keep them coming!**

* * *

Scott and Marie spoke very little about their baby making plans when her period arrived a couple of days later. In fact, they spoke very little about trying again...until an awkward moment arrived about a week after the end of her period.

Marie was in the kitchen late one evening, fixing a sandwich when Scott walked in and glanced at the impressive variety of ingredients, "Mind if I join you?"

She smiled, "Help yourself."

Scott laughed, "You're not gonna fix my sandwich for me?" Marie rushed over to the window and began frantically searching the sky. He raised a brow, "What are you doing?"

"Checking the sky for flying pigs...cause that's the only damn way I'd start fixin' your sandwiches and fetchin' your slippers."

"Ha! You're a jerk."

Marie returned to fixing her sandwich and stuck her tongue out at him, "You like it."

Scott joined her and began fixing his own sandwich. He hissed and cursed when he cut a tomato...and his finger. Marie quickly grabbed his hand and snatched him over to the sink so that she could wash the blood off, "I guess you like your sandwich with a side of blood and flesh."

"I'm such a klutz. I don't even know why I didn't just ask you to handle the cutting."

Marie smiled a little as she pressed a paper towel to his wound. She looked into his eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss, but the sudden arrival of Storm made them jump apart.

A few days later, Marie was tossing and turning in bed, trying to fall asleep. She rolled onto her side and began staring at the calendar Scott had given her to help track her cycle. After a few moments of staring at the days and weeks, it dawned on her that she was now likely ovulating.

She wondered if Scott was up for a quickie...

Marie made her way to his room and softly knocked on his door. When she got no reply, she knocked again and waited...nothing.

She slowly tried the door knob and quickly discovered that he had failed to lock it. Marie quietly slipped into his room before closing and locking the door behind her. He'd fallen asleep with the tv on and was sprawled across his bed shirtless.

Marie smiled as she climbed on his bed and laid atop him before kissed the upper part of his chiseled back. Scott stirred slightly, "Hmmm?"

She kissed his back again, "Wake up...it's time..."

"Time for what?" he murmured.

Marie gently bit down on his ear and whispered, "Guess..."

Scott smirked as she moved to lay beside him just as he started to roll over. Marie laid on her side and whispered, "I could go back to my own room if you're not...UP for anything..."

He grabbed her waist and yanked her on top of him, "I can be UP for anything in a matter of seconds...I thought you knew?"

Marie giggled as he rolled her over and began nibbling on her neck.

For one week, they made love nearly every day.

They were both saddened when her period arrived like clockwork a few weeks later. Scott, once again, found himself comforting Marie and attempting to convince her that "this wasn't a failure". He had to reassure himself of that fact, too.

Month after month ticked by, and soon, the calendar was no longer needed to track her cycle. They knew it by memory, and loosely planned their sexual escapades according to it.

At times, Marie found it hard to remember to stay on the other side of the fine line that now separated their beneficial friendship from a full-blown relationship. Somehow, despite intense love making that was taking place for the sole purpose of creating a baby, they maintained an affectionate friendship.

There were no sleepovers, and, even though he kissed her on the head and cheeks from time to time, they did not kiss on the lips unless they were in the throes of love making.

It had been almost 4 months since they started trying, and tonight, they were making love.

Marie was on top of him, rolling her hips as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He dipped his head down and took one of her beautiful, pert nipples into his mouth, but she suddenly jumped and snatched away, "Ouch!"

Scott furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at her as her movements immediately ceased, "You OK?"

She nodded, "Yeah...that just hurt..."

"Oh, sorry. I'll be more careful", he said as he leaned up and kissed her neck.

When they finished making love, Marie was in the bathroom getting washed up while Scott got dressed in her bedroom. He glanced over at the calendar beside her bed and cocked his head to the side. He carefully counted the days, then looked at the red marker that covered the days of the previous month which indicated the presence of her period. He immediately noticed the distinct absence of her period for the current month they were in...in fact, he could tell that she was over a week late.

She'd been really sensitive about the fact that they weren't pregnant yet, so he knew he had to have good reason to approach the subject.

A few minutes later, they were alone in the kitchen, fixing snacks that would be served at that evening's faculty party.

Scott glanced at her and suddenly muttered, "I think you should take a pregnancy test."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Cause you're late."

She shrugged, "I'm nervous about taking another...in case it's negative again. I mean...we've been trying for months...and nothing. I've been obsessing about getting pregnant...and I have a bad feeling that this is just another false alarm."

"Well, you mentioned your boobs hurt."

Marie threw her hands up, "Don't just fuckin' announce that to the entire goddamn school!"

Scott cringed a little and almost looked afraid as he spoke, "...and you've been kinda moody..."

"Moody! You think I'm moody! You're the one who cried during Steel Magnolia's ya big girl!" she snapped. Scott allowed her to rant and just stayed silent as he crossed his arms and looked at her.

Marie, who'd just realized how much of a bitch she'd just been, straightened and cleared her throat, "Ok. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should take a test..."

"We can't now. We have the party and, last I checked, you don't have any tests left."

Scott sighed, "We can get through one night without knowing...right?"

"Right."

Turns out, they were wrong.

Marie, who had been allowing herself a minimal helping of wine and mixed drinks throughout the past few months due to their reproductive plans, poured herself a glass of pinot noir without thinking and started to take a sip. Scott, who was standing a few feet from her watched her bring it to her lips and suddenly screamed, "No!"

The loud yell stopped everyone and forced attention to him. When he realized the entire room was looking at him, he laughed nervously, "No...man. I hate this song...who listens to Backstreet Boys anymore...am I right?"

When that proved to be a sufficient enough explanation for the gathered party goers, everyone turned back to their respective conversations.

Scott rushed over to Marie, "Ok...so maybe we really need to know tonight. I'm going to the drug store now."

She set the wine down, "I completely forgot about the damn wine. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it...just meet me in your room in a half hour."

Marie nodded and watched him rush away.

She stayed in the party for a while so that she didn't draw attention to her departure, then quickly slipped out in hopes that Scott would already be back from the drug store with her pregnancy test.

Marie was on cloud nine as she walked back to her room, gently rubbing her flat belly. Maybe this was it. Maybe she could allow herself to believe that the baby she and Scott had been dreaming about was finally on his or her way.

She rounded the corner and immediately stopped in her tracks.

Logan stood in front of her door, carrying his trusty, ragged duffle bag. He smiled upon seeing her, "Heya kid...miss me?"

* * *

**Review please! Your reviews keep me going!**  
**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Marie was frozen in her spot in the hallway for, what felt like, an eternity. It wasn't until he started walking toward her did she finally snap back to reality.

She cleared her throat, "Hey Logan...hey."

"What? No hug?" he said as he dropped his duffle bag and opened his arms.

Marie cracked an uneasy smile and stumbled into his arms numbly. When she hugged him, Logan could immediately sense a hint of the smell of expensive cologne...one he'd smelled before. His scent memory placed the cologne...and he knew that the last time he'd smelled that particular brand, it had been worn by the one and only-

"Scott!" squeaked Marie as she quickly ended the embrace and stepped away.

Scott slowly approached with a brown paper bag and eyed them cautiously, "Logan. You're back."

"Yeah...and Marie and I were talking", came Logan's quip reply.

He took another few steps toward the two, "I have the supplies for that project we were talking about, Marie. We should get started soon."

Marie placed a hand on his arm, "Um. Scott, you can take the supplies to your room...I'll be there to help in a little bit."

Scott glanced between them and nodded before he turned around and left.

When he was out of sight, Logan turned back to her and raised a brow, "Supplies?"

Marie nodded, "Uhhh, yeah. He went and got some markers and stuff. I'm supposed to be helping him make posters for the um...school dance."

"You're actin' weird. Everything OK?"

Marie nodded quickly, "Yeah. Just surprised to see you back...that's all."

"Well, I figured I should grace you all with my presence again. It's been too long."

Marie had to look away before she got caught up in his intense, hazel gaze, "Uhh...right. Well, it's great to have you back."

"You sure you're OK?"

She smiled uneasily, "Um. Yeah. I have to go finish the um...posters. How about we go to dinner or somethin' when you've had the chance to get settled?"

"Sure."

Marie nodded quickly, "Great. Well...I gotta go."

"Ok."

She quickly rushed away and made her way to Scott's room, where he was eagerly waiting with the open pregnancy test.

"That asshole has perfect timing", he grumbled.

She learned to stay quiet when Scott got going about Logan. Marie completely understood his disdain for Logan, thanks to his tryst with Jean, but, despite the fact that he knew that she was still friends with him, he couldn't help but bad mouth the Wolverine whenever he had the chance.

"Let's just take the test, OK?" she said as she took it into the bathroom.

Scott nodded, "OK."

She emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, "Three minutes."

He nodded and clasped his hands together as he sat down on the bed. There was a long moment of silence before he decided to speak up, "So...Logan's back. Are you gonna...hang out with him?"

"I dunno...I guess."

When she noticed him shift uncomfortably, Marie sighed, "Let's not talk about that right now...OK?"

Scott nodded in agreement, "Ok. You're right. You're right."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes", he said quickly.

Marie bit her lip and desperately tried to concentrate on the moment. Here she was, mere moments away from finding out the most important news of her life and she was distracted by none other than Logan.

Damn him.

Three minutes later, Scott quickly stood, "It's time."

She nodded, "You can look..."

He didn't stop to argue. He simply rushed into the bathroom. When he didn't immediately return, Marie followed him.

By the time she reached the doorway, he was staring down at the test. He looked up at her and smiled, "Two lines...two lines means pregnant..."

Marie jumped up and down for a moment, "We have two lines?"

Scott nodded and dropped the test before hugging her and kissing her cheek, "It's happening!"

She kissed him and hugged him back, then placed her hands over her flat stomach and shook her head, "It's happening...I know we've been planning on it, but it feels just...surreal..."

"There's so much to do! We have to buy a crib, a car seat..."

Marie smiled, "Yeah. I know."

Scott jumped, "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

He started to rush out of the room, but she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back toward her, "Whoa there, tiger...if my calculations are correct, I'm just over a month along. I don't want to sound like a Debbie Downer or anything...but I think it's too early to start breaking out the cigars."

"What? Ah! Come on!"

Marie sighed, "Please...we have to wait until I'm three months..."

"Two months."

"Ten weeks."

He held out a hand, "You've got a deal."

Marie took his hand and shook it. She squeaked as he suddenly yanked her close and laid a loving kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands snaked around her hips.

When the kiss drew to a close, Marie let out a breath, "Wow...what was that for?"

Scott brushed a finger down her cheek, "For making my most important dream come true."

She started to lean in to kiss him again, but she stopped herself and shook her head as she pried his hands from around her waist, "The only reason we started having sex was to get pregnant. Now that I am...aren't you afraid it'll get messy if we keep sex in our friendship?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah...it might."

Marie sighed, "Ok. I'll call and make a doctor's appointment, and let you know when."

His smile quickly returned, "Great. Can't wait."

She was elated, but after months of planning and being prepared to tell people about their baby once the time came, she had not devised a plan that detailed how she would tell Logan...nor had she imagined how he would react.

His return had thrown a wrench in her meticulous plans.

A couple of weeks, and a few close calls with Scott nearly spilling the beans, later, they made it to her very first doctor's appointment.

Of course, the doctor-administered test revealed a pregnancy. Scott eagerly asked if they could hear the heartbeat or see the baby, but the doctor informed them that the baby was still too small to pick up on the doppler or ultrasound.

Despite that, they both left the doctor's office on cloud 9. A couple of hours after returning to the mansion from her appointment, Logan knocked on her door.

"Hey", she said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Ready to go get that dinner?"

"What?"

He awkwardly rocked on his heels, "Um...you said once I got settled that we should go to dinner...I mean...unless you already ate-"

"No. I haven't eaten yet."

"So...do you wanna go?"

Marie nodded as she put her jacket on and shoved her phone into her pocket, "Yeah. Sure. I didn't want what they served in the cafeteria today anyways. Got any ideas for where you wanna go?"

"Meat", he said matter-of-factly.

She laughed, "Right..."

He led the way down to the garage, and directly to one of Scott's motorcycles. Marie's eyes widened. She was in absolutely no condition to ride a motorcycle...was she? Even if it was "ok", overly-cautious daddy-to-be Scott would probably have a conniption fit...and the fact that Logan was, yet again, "borrowing" his bike without permission again wouldn't help things.

Logan swung his leg over the motorcycle and furrowed his eyebrows at her hesitation. She'd ridden with him countless times before, so he had no idea why she was eyeing the bike like it was a death trap.

"Get on, kid. What are ya waitin' for?"

Marie's mind ran a mile a minute as she struggled not to let her inner turmoil show through on her face. Suddenly, the perfect lie popped into her brain.

"I think it's supposed to rain later. I'd rather not risk getting drenched on the back of a bike. Unlike you, I still catch colds."

Logan nodded, got off the bike, then allowed her to lead the way to her car.

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting in the booth of a steakhouse. The waitress came by to take their drink orders, so Logan glanced at the menu, "What do ya have on tap?"

"Heineken, Sweetwater, Molson's-"

"Molson's. We'll take two."

Marie suddenly sat up and cleared her throat, "Just a water for me."

The waitress nodded, made a note and walked away as Logan eyed her curiously, "No beer, kid?"

She stuttered a little and shook her head, "Um...nah. I just...I have some work to do later and I...I just need to keep a clear head."

"Suit yourself."

Marie smiled nervously and looked down at the menu. She had to relax. Logan wasn't stupid. If she kept up this stuttering and fumbling, he was bound to figure out that something was up.

She shook her shoulders a bit and let out a breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. She smiled as she glanced up at him from her menu, "Well, you picked the right place. Steak, steak...and, oh look...more steak."

Logan smirked, "Red meat is good for you."

"Not the way you consume it, Mr. Carnivore. It's good...in moderation..."

"That's not true...it's got a lot of protein, iron, Vitamin D, B12, folic acid-"

Marie quickly cut him off, "How do you know all of this?"

"I'm an old man with time on my side..." When she quirked a brow, he sighed, "I read it somewhere."

"Oh...ok...well, I guess I'll have a steak too, then. Sounds like a healthy choice."

They made small talk after the waitress took their orders, then sat in silence for a few moments before he leaned forward, "Something's up with you."

"What? What are you talking about? Nothing's up."

Logan laughed, "See...if you hadn't answered so fast, I would've believed you...but you did and now I'm sure something's up with you."

Marie averted her eyes in an effort to avoid his intense gaze. She fiddled with the edges of her jacket and bit her lip, "I uhhh...I just...I've been thinking about moving away from the mansion."

She'd lied to him again, and that was the best she could come up with when put on the spot. One look at Logan told her that it looked like he bought it. After all, she didn't make it a point to lie to him, and he, of all people, knew that...so he had no reason to NOT believe her.

Marie felt awful.

Logan nonchalantly sat back as he scratched his muttonchops, a move that told Marie that he was obviously in deep thought. He shook his head a little, "I don't think that's a good idea." Marie started to nod in agreement and say something, but he continued speaking, "The world isn't a nice place...and I know you're fully capable of taking care of yourself, but I'd prefer it if you didn't end up having to make it on your own again...even at the ripe old age of 30. You have people at that school who love you and want to keep you safe...there are mutants out there who don't have that and desperately need that. It would be shitty if you just pissed that all away so that you could live like a single chick in the city or whatever...no...that's not a good idea, kid. I'd worry about you too much..."

Logan had possibly spoken more words in that previous statement than he had in the last year. That had Marie stunned.

The man of few words had spoken quite a few...

She raised a brow, "You'd worry about me?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Oh come on...gimme a fuckin' break." Logan looked down, "You know I care about you..."

Marie stared at him wide eyed, but he didn't realize it. He was too busy trying not to look into her face...possibly because he was trying to avoid an awkward moment.

_*What did he mean? Did he care me in the plutonic sense? Does he love me? If so, why did he fuck Jean and avoid the mansion at all costs during the past decade?*_

Marie was so lost in her own thoughts, she nearly jumped out of her skin when a plate passed in front of her face and was set down on the table before her.  
**  
**

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long! I have a bunch of crazy life changes coming up, and I'm hoping to finish this story up before the end of next week. Due to some unforeseen personal life circumstances, I might be taking a leave of absence from writing fanfiction AFTER I finish this story because I simply won't have the time to devote to this without taking valuable time away from my family.**

**Review please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

It must have been a miracle that Scott was able to keep his mouth closed for as long as he did. For the first several weeks, Marie kept a close eye on him, but eventually, she was able to relax. She knew that Scott cared enough about her not to go against her wishes.

Her pregnancy progressed uneventfully...until the morning/noon/night sickness started.

The first time she had to run to the bathroom to throw up, she laughed it off. This was a good sign that the pregnancy was normal and that the baby was growing well. When the second, third, fourth and fifth time happened...within the same 24 hour period, the novelty quickly wore off.

Scott took excellent care of her and even made her fresh, homemade ginger ale, but the home remedies they tried to help relieve her symptoms did very little.

When she got to the point where she was barely able to keep water down, Scott grew even more concerned. He put in a call to her doctor who wrote her a prescription for an anti-nausea medication, which only helped some of the time. If she didn't take her dosage at the precise right time, she'd end up violently ill.

Scott was a lot more worried than he let on, and Marie was a lot more miserable than she let on. Despite the constant vomiting and nausea, she was a trooper and continued to work with the website, the blog and the students.

It took a while, but even the unobservant Logan noticed that she looked a little sickly. When he asked if she was OK, she claimed she was just tired and closed the subject. Logan knew Marie well enough not to pry if she seemed like she didn't want to talk about something...and he knew she HATED being sick since, to Marie, being sick was a sign of weakness.

He remembered having to actually physically sequester her to her room when she had the flu a few years back. She kept trying to escape so that she could go to class (she was in college at the time).

Due to her frequent illness, she and Scott agreed to keep the pregnancy underwraps until after her second doctor's appointment at 13 weeks, just in case. Despite the fact that she was on the cusp of being in her second trimester, she was still able to easily fit into her clothes.

This fact scared Marie more than she let on.

At her appointment, it was discovered that she had lost a startling 12 pounds since her last visit. The doctor expressed her concern since Marie was already petite to begin with. After taking her weight, she was escorted to an exam room where the doctor asked her to lay down on an examination table.

Scott watched intently as the doctor pulled out a doppler and placed it on Marie's lower abdomen. She fiddled with the volume controls for a while before they suddenly heard the sound of a steady, yet very fast heartbeat.

Scott gasped and covered his mouth, but even with his hand over his lips, his smile was clearly evident.

Marie smiled and placed a hand over her own mouth as she fought to reign in her raging pregnancy hormones. Scott quickly took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "That's our baby..."

She looked up at him and nodded as the doctor smiled, "A hundred and sixty beats per minute...perfectly healthy." The doctor put away the doppler and made a few notes on her chart before biting her lip and sighing, "I'm more than a little concerned about your weight loss, however. I know we've had you on anti-nausea meds for a few weeks now, and that hasn't really helped, has it?"

Marie shook her head, "For the most part...no."

The doctor nodded, "Well, the problem is, you were already a pretty small woman before your pregnancy...and now, you're technically underweight. I believe you have, what is called, hypermesis gravidarum, or, in lay terms, severe morning sickness. If you're losing weight rapidly, that tells me that you're not getting the calories and nutrition you need...and if YOU'RE not getting the calories and nutrition you need, your baby isn't either."

"What can I do?" asked Marie, who looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Scott placed a hand on her back in an effort to comfort her.

The doctor started writing something down in her chart, "I'm going to have to send you to the hospital next door so that they can install a Zofran pump."

"A pump?" asked Scott, clearly puzzled.

She nodded, "The pump is an IV-like device that would be placed directly in her hip or leg...depending on your preference, Marie...it delivers a constant, intravenous dosage of medicine."

Marie pursed her lips, "I'll do it. I wanna make sure the baby's OK."

"Great. You guys can take this prescription and go directly to the hospital."

Two hours later, Scott was asking his millionth question about how to properly operate the pump and take care of Marie while she's on it. Luckily, the "pump" was a fairly small device that was easily carried in a little case that attached to the IV that was inserted into Marie's hip.

As they waited for the nurse to return with her paperwork, Marie sat on the hospital bed, slowly swinging her legs. Scott walked over to her and gently took her face in his hands, "Little one's giving you a pretty tough time, huh?"

She smiled a little, "Pssh...piece of cake."

Scott kissed her forehead and gently stroked her cheeks, "I'm so sorry this is happening to you..."

Marie shook her head, "Don't be. I'll be fine. It'll all be worth it...besides...this new pump already has me feeling better...despite the fact that I feel a little weird having a needle just stuck in me."

He laughed softly and looked down into her eyes as he continued to stroke her cheeks, "This is why I wanted you to be the mother of my child..."

"Why? Because of my sunny outlook?"

"Well, yeah...and the fact that you're willing to sacrifice so much for this baby without hesitation."

Marie smiled, "I'd move the moon and stars for this baby..."

Scott suddenly leaned down and kissed her lips. Marie returned the kiss and moaned softly, but before the kiss could deepen, they heard the nurse clear her throat. She'd reentered the room without their knowing.

He slowly took a step backwards, "Sorry ma'am."

The nurse smiled sheepishly as she placed the paper work down in front of Marie and handed her a pen for her to sign her papers, "Oh don't be sorry. I love seeing expectant couples get all lovey dovey. It reminds me of me and my husband when we were expecting our kids. I know everyone complains about pregnancy sucking the intimacy out of relationships, but it did the exact opposite for us. He told me he never found me more beautiful than when I was carrying his child."

Scott stared longingly at Marie as she worked on getting all the paperwork signed, "I can understand that..."

In the car, Marie sighed, "So I guess we're gonna have to tell everyone now, huh? I can't really walk around with an IV sticking out of my side and not explain what's going on."

He nodded, "I'm actually glad. I can't wait to tell everyone. I would've yelled it off the rooftops weeks ago if I knew it wouldn't piss you off."

Marie laughed, "Thanks for respecting my wishes."

When her smile quickly faded, Scott sighed, "Are you worried about telling Logan?"

She nodded, "A little..."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Well, he's always taken it upon himself to act as my protector and I'm like...his only friend. He might not take too kindly to the fact that I purposely got knocked up by his least favorite person in the world."

Scott nodded, "I guess I should call Jean...let her know. It's been years since we've been together, but we had a lot of time together and I think it's only right she hear from me before it hits the grapevine."

Marie nodded in agreement.

Dinner had already been served when they returned to the mansion, so Scott dropped Marie off to give her a chance to relax while he went to the grocery store and got her some dinner, since she had a shot in hell of keeping it down for the first time in weeks.

She entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of water on her way to her room, but as soon as she entered, she spotted Logan finishing off a burger.

"Hey kid. Where you been all day?"

Marie slowly shifted the pump device on her shoulder and bit her bottom lip, "Um...I had some things to take care of."

He cocked his head to the side as he eyed the device and IV tube running to it from beneath her shirt, "What the hell is that?"

This was it. The moment of truth.

"Logan...there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it? You sick?"

Marie nodded, "Yeah...have been for a while."

Logan tensed and tried to calm his breathing as he struggled not to panic, "Is it serious?"

"No...in fact, I'll be all better in about 6 months..."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

She pursed her lips, "I'm pregnant...and I have to wear this handy dandy little medicine pump to keep from continuing to puke my guts out."

All of the blood in Logan's face drained. It took forever for him to speak again, and when he did, he stood up, "What the hell? When...how...who?"

Marie let out a breath, "Well, I'm 13 weeks along...and I'm sure you know how a person gets pregnant...but before I tell you the who, I need you to know that this was a planned, well thought out decision between two very smart people who know exactly what they're getting into."

Logan looked at her, "Who, Marie?"

She bit her bottom lip and almost cringed as she said his name, "Scott..."

He stood there, looking shocked and confused for several moments before he suddenly shook his head and punched a hole in the wall he was standing next to. Marie jumped and covered her mouth as Logan growled and panted. He was clearly struggling to reign in his anger.

Logan gave her one last look before storming past her and out of the kitchen, leaving Marie, who had begun crying.

A half hour later, when Scott entered her room, he found her in tears on her bed. He put the food down and rushed over, "What's the matter?"

Marie sniffled and sat up, "I...I think Logan hates me now...and I'm hormonal and pregnant, so that's not helping my reaction."

Scott sighed and rubbed her back, "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He punched a hole in the kitchen wall and stormed out. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad...and that's sayin' somethin' because I've seen the man fight Sabertooth before..."

He kissed her forehead, "Try not to stress out about it, OK? He's gonna have to accept this. What's done is done. If he's truly your friend, he'll support you"

When Scott was sure Marie would be alright, he left her so that she could get some rest.

He walked into his dark room and was immediately grabbed by the neck and slammed up against his own door. Scott didn't even bother to struggle.

"I knew you'd be paying me a visit after you found out."

Logan released Scott and flipped on the lights, "You son of a bitch! How could you do this to her?"

Scott slowly rubbed his neck, "This is something we both wanted, Logan. I care about Marie. This doesn't have anything to do with you."

He glared at Scott, "You're tellin' me this has nothing to do with what I told you that night?"

Scott shook his head as he recalled what happened the night he'd caught Logan and Jean having sex on the Danger Room floor.  
*****************6 Years Ago**********************  
Jean had barely gotten her clothes back on before she ran after Scott, who had blasted Logan in the chest, then quickly rushed out.

When Logan recovered from his blast to the chest, he rushed after Jean and found her groveling at Scott's closed, and locked door. She was crying and screaming, "I love you, Scott! Please! I'm sorry! Scott! It was just sex!"

Logan approached and pulled Jean away from the door, "Makin' a scene, here, Jeanie...go...calm down somewhere and I'll try to talk to him."

After she was hesitantly escorted away by Storm, who had arrived due to the commotion, Logan knocked on the door and announced his presence, Scott let him in, "I'm only gonna talk to you out of sheer curiosity. In fact, I'm surprised you can even face me...fuckin' dick."

"You have to believe Jean...this was a one time mistake. It just happened. She loves you."

"You've been sniffing after her since the moment you walked in here."

"Yeah. I was...but she doesn't love me and I don't love her. Don't throw her away because of a shitty, momentary lapse in judgement."

Scott laughed, "This is rich...you're tryin' to give ME relationship advice?"

"No. I'm tryin' to keep you from actin' like an even bigger ass than you already are. Look...I don't love Jean. She's a friend...who yeah, I'll admit...is really hot...but she's not more than that. If you just take some time to think about everything and calm the hell down, you can take her back. I promise, you, you will never have to worry about me tryin' to fuck with your relationship ever again."

"Why should I believe that?"

Logan let out a deep breath, "Cause I'm in love with someone else. Someone who...well...it's just not the right time for us, yet."

"Yeah, right. Who?"

He sighed, "...you know who."

Scott shook his head, "It doesn't matter who you love or even that this was a really ridiculous lapse in judgement on both of your parts...Jean betrayed me...and I can't forgive that."  
*********End flashback**********  
"I care about Marie. She's smart, funny, kind, and beautiful. She's been my closest friend and confidant during these past few years, and frankly, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to have my child."

Logan glared at Scott, "But why?"

"I'm 42, Logan. That means something for those of us who actually do age..."

Logan sighed and sat down, "Do you love her?"

"What do you think?" replied Scott, who removed his watch and set it on his dresser.

Logan stood, "I loved her first."

"Too bad you never told her that. Besides...you can't call 'dibs' on a person, Logan. She's not the front seat of a fucking car or a toy..."

"I never said she was, Scooter. My point is, I've shared a connection with her longer..."

Scott nodded, "...well, she's having my baby..."

Logan nodded back, "Well then...may the best man win."

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I did some rewrites and reconfiguration of this story. I mentioned before that this will likely be my last fiction for a while, but because of the fact that this is shaping out to be a really awesome Scott/Marie story, I think it's more appropriate for me to "go out" with a story that centers around my power couple...my bread and butter...ROGAN! I'm going to try to see if I can get this story finished and my new story finished before I have to deal with my life changes (we're moving and starting new jobs in a whole new area).**

* * *

****The following day, Logan, who was toting a small shopping bag, knocked on Marie's door. When she answered, she seemed surprised to see him.

"Logan...hi."

He sighed and looked down before finally forcing himself to look her in the eyes, "I uh...I wanted to apologize for my reaction."

Marie crossed her arms, "OK."

"Can I come in?"

She narrowed her eyes a little before stepping back and motioning into her room. Logan stepped in and moved to the center of her room as she closed the door behind him.

Marie turned around to face him and re-crossed her arms, "So. What's up?"

He sighed, "I know that I acted like an ass last night-"

"Ya think?"

Logan ran a hand through his hair, "That was a huge bomb you dropped on me, kid. I've always-I've always cared about you...and wanted to protect you...and now you're pregnant...with Scott's baby."

Marie clasped her hands together, "I'm a 30 year old woman. I don't need protection. I need a friend...and you haven't been a consistent one. It isn't your place to pop back into my life and start making judgements. I didn't go punching holes into walls when you fucked Jean!"

She surprised even herself with that bold, borderline rude, declaration. She hadn't realized that her anger toward him over the whole Jean-incident still existed on a subconscious level.

Logan stared at her for a while before nodding and looking down, "Fair enough...you didn't punch holes into walls or yell at me...but your silence spoke volumes more than whatever fit you should have thrown."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you tossing me away as a friend when I didn't live up to the perfect picture of the knight in shining adamantium that you'd painted in your head. I slipped up and fell off of your pedestal...and suddenly, I wasn't worth shit."

"That is complete bull, Logan", she said...but not with a whole lot of conviction.

"The reason why I always cared about you and enjoyed spending time with you was because I thought I could be myself around you. I thought I could be my plain old, imperfect self without worrying about judgement or self righteousness...but I made a mistake...a huge, really bad mistake...and instead of being there for me the way a friend should, you cut and run."

Marie looked away and closed her eyes, "Get out."

"No."

"Logan-"

He took a step forward, "I'm not goin' anywhere. I need you to admit that you tossed our friendship away because of a stupid mistake."

Marie shook her head, "Don't..."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I was jealous!" she suddenly yelled, quickly silencing Logan.

She turned away, humiliated that she'd finally admitted something she had kept from everyone...including Scott.

Logan cautiously approached her from behind and took a hold of her shoulder. She shied away and shook her head, but he persisted in his hold, "You were jealous? When I slept with Jean...you were jealous?"

"Don't make me say it again..." she said softly as she lowered her head.

He slowly turned her around and lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Marie pursed her lips and shook her head, "I waited for you. I knew that you wouldn't want me when I was so young...and innocent...but then the years started ticking by...and with every passin' year, I lost a little bit more hope that you'd finally pull your head outta your ass and see what was standin' right in front of you...then you slept with Jean...and I had to let you go."

Logan tensed, "You let me go?" She nodded slowly as he slowly snaked a hand around her waist, "For good?"

Marie nodded again, but this time, her nod was a little less sure. Logan gently took her face in her hands and laid a soft kiss against her lips.

She started to return the kiss, but she shook her head and backed away, "I can't."

"Why?"

Marie would have laughed if the situation weren't so ridiculous. She threw her hands up, "I'm pregnant with Scott's baby, that's why. I'm not really in the position to get caught up in anything with you...my judgement is a little iffy."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I'll explain it to you as best I can", she said as she slowly paced in front of him. "There's regular Marie and there's pregnant Marie, who is honestly crazier and more difficult to control in my head than you and Magneto combined."

Logan looked down into her eyes, "Is it too late for this?"

Marie pursed her lips, "I don't know. I care about you, Logan...I always will. But I've spent years picturing my life without you."

He lowered his head, "I guess time moves differently for me than it does everyone else...that's the shitty part of not aging."

"Look, I can't deal with this right now. With the hormones, and the baby-"

"I understand."

Marie sighed, "Thank you. What's in the bag?"

Logan glanced down at the bag and held it up, "Um...I didn't want you to think I had anything against the baby...so I figured I should get a peace offering."

She took the bag and opened it, then laughed softly as she pulled out a small teddy bear, "Never thought I'd see the day the that Wolverine purchased a teddy bear."

He smirked and nodded, "Only for you, kid."

That evening, Scott arrived in Marie's room to help her replace her pump IV after her shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her bedroom as he lounged on her bed, watching TV while he waited for her to get ready to replace her IV.

She rubbed lotion on her arms and legs, then walked over to Scott, who promptly sat up and began unwrapping a new needle and tube set before attaching it to the pump device inside of the case, just as the nurse had shown him.

Marie bit her bottom lip, "I think I should try the leg this time...you would not believe the bruise I have on my hip from the other spot..."

Scott slowly reached for the towel before glancing up at her, "May I?"

She nodded, prompting him to slowly take a hold of the towel and open the front to reveal her naked hip and belly. Sure enough, she was sporting an ugly bruise. He felt terrible for her, but she was being such a trooper.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss against her stomach next to the bruise. Marie gasped softly as his lips connected with her naked skin.

Goosebumps broke out over her entire body as he slowly began kissing his way across her stomach.

He quickly picked her up and laid her on the bed beside him. She stared up into his face and ran a hand through his hair, silently wishing that she could actually see what his eyes looked like.

Scott leaned down and kissed her lips gently before fully opening her towel and stroking her stomach. Despite the fact that she could still fit into her regular clothes, there was a very small, firm bulge in her lower abdomen that had become more pronounced now that she was laying down.

He smiled as he stroked the tiny bulge, "You're so beautiful to me..."

Marie blushed and leaned up to kiss him, "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Scott kissed her, "Would it be wrong to say I didn't care?"

She laughed softly as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck, "I think so..."

Scott let out a playful, yet frustrated groan against her neck before sitting up, "I think that this entire...situation is taking on a new meaning for me."

Marie sat up with him and re-wrapped the towel around herself, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that...my feelings for you are becoming more than just friendly."

She chewed on her bottom lip and looked down at her hands before speaking, "Scott...how can you be sure it's not only because I'm having your baby? I mean...it's obvious we have sexual chemistry, so that, coupled with the fact that you're watching me go through all of the nausea and vomiting to get your child here safely might be just...messing with your emotions a little bit."

Scott cupped her face in his hand, "I'll admit that the pregnancy has brought out some intense realizations...but I don't think that it's the only reason I feel the way I do."

Marie sighed, "But you're not sure...and neither am I. This whole thing is just too intense. We can't make a permanent decision while we're in the midst of a really emotional situation."

He nodded, "I respect that..."

"I should get my pump back in. I'm starting to feel sick again..."

Scott nodded quickly, "Of course..."

A few minutes later, with her IV placed in her leg, Scott stared as she pulled a nightgown over her head, covering her naked body. He'd seen her naked so many times, modesty had gone out the window months ago.

That made resisting her all the more difficult. As he got up to leave, he accidentally knocked the new teddy bear off of her nightstand. He leaned down to pick it up and quirked a brow, "Who's this little guy?"

Marie looked over at what object he was referring to and immediately grew uncomfortable, "Um...that's the baby's first official gift."

Scott smiled and examined the teddy, "Oh really? From who?"

"Logan."

His smile quickly faded, "Why'd he wanna give the baby a gift?"

"He wanted to make peace after acting like an ass...I think it's sweet. Don't you?"

Scott let out a 'hmph', and quickly set the teddy down. He favored her with a quick kiss on the lips before bidding her goodnight and leaving the room.

Tomorrow, he was going to go out and buy a bigger, better teddy bear for HIS baby.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

For Marie's sake, Scott and Logan decided to try to amicably coexist...at least for the remainder of the pregnancy. Neither of the men wanted the already very sensitive pregnant woman to have to deal with a hostile living environment.

Weeks ticked by and milestones were met.

Marie finally started to gain weight, so the doctor took her off of the Zofran pump. Logan, meanwhile, realized just how real the situation was the first time she wore a fitted tank top that showed off her tiny baby bump.

Up until that moment, it was fairly easy for him to forget or ignore the fact that she was carrying Scott's baby, but now, the proof was staring him right in the face.

He watched Scott attend to her, rub her back, stroke her belly and kiss her forehead and very quickly realized that he might not have as much to offer her. He could never be the perfect family man, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't love that baby the way Scott did.

It took several minutes, but after some time, Logan finally understood that he had no place there.

The day before he left, he approached Scott as he sat in his empty classroom, grading papers. The team leader looked up, "Logan. What can I do for you?"

"I'm just comin' to tell you that you win."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, "Pardon me?"

"Marie...she deserves happiness and peace...and I know you can give that to her better than I can."

Scott stood up, "It was never about winning to me, Logan. I love her."

"I'm glad to hear that. Take care of her...or I'll kick your ass."

Logan started to leave, but Scott stopped him, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. Don't tell her, will ya? I don't want to deal with one of those big goodbyes."

That night, Logan got his bag together and decided to leave in the middle of the night so that he could avoid a run-in with Marie. Too bad he didn't count on her pregnant lady appetite.

She spotted him walk by the kitchen door and quickly called his name, "Logan!"

Logan stopped and backed up toward the kitchen, "Hey."

"You leavin'?"

He looked around the empty kitchen and spotted her spread of popcorn, chips and peanuts, "That's quite a spread you got there, kid. Glad to see your appetite return."

"Me too! Oh man. I have so many pounds to catch up on! We need to put some meat on those bones, don't we squirt?" she said as she patted the side of her belly.

Logan smiled, "Pregnancy looks good on you."

"Thanks. I'm really happy."

"I can tell. You look really happy", he said as he stared at her smiling face.

Marie sighed, "So...you still haven't answered my question. You leavin', aren't you?"

Logan glanced down at his bag, "Uhhh...yeah. I'm running low on cash. Gonna hit up the fighting circuit."

She nodded, "When do you think you're gonna be back?"

He stared at her for a while, "Few months..."

Marie sighed and walked over to wrap him in a hug, "I'll miss you."

Logan hugged her back and gently rubbed her back, "I wish I could be enough for you, kid."

She sighed and took a step back out of the embrace, "We end up on the paths we're meant to follow. Whatever we did or didn't say to each other brought us to where we're supposed to be..."

He nodded, then favored her with a gentle kiss before leaving.

* * *

Marie started feeling the baby moving when she was about 22 weeks along, and Scott was disappointed that he couldn't feel anything right away.

As soon as the father-to-be read that it was possible for the baby to hear him, he started buying books and spending an hour reading to the baby every evening before Marie fell asleep.

Marie loved how attentive and excited Scott was over the impending arrival of their child.

Despite the fact that he was pulled into missions constantly, he made it a point to be back for every single doctor's appointment. He personally moved her into a larger room to give her the extra room she would need for the baby, and quickly went to work purchasing needed items for the baby.

As time ticked by, Marie and Scott began ironing out the exact details for the arrival of their baby. They both decided against a traditional hospital birth and instead decided to deliver in a Birthing Center that would allow for a more natural experience.

Scott, being the meticulous, overly cautious planner he is was not fully on board with this idea. He tried to convince her to opt for a hospital birth due to the thousands of things that _might_ go wrong, but Marie drug him along to a meeting with her doctor and a midwife, who both convinced them that, because of Marie's low risk pregnancy, she was an ideal candidate for a Birthing Center delivery.

Knowing that the experience was important to her, Scott relented and began attending birth classes with her. There, he dove head first into the role of supportive coach. He learned how to help her concentrate on her breathing, how to time contractions, special massages to relieve pain and other tips that would come in handy.

By the time Marie was the full 40 weeks pregnant, she hadn't shown any signs of labor and she was completely miserable. Her back hurt, her feet were swollen, she was always hot and her hips ached from carrying, what felt like, a bowling ball on her pelvis.

Scott tried to keep her comfortable with daily massages, drawing her a warm bath every night and keeping her favorite foods handy, but Marie was struggling to remain her normal, happy self.

They went to her doctor's appointment to see if things might be progressing, but when her doctor checked her dilation, they found that she was "barely 1 centimeter".

Marie let out a loud groan, "What the hell? Is there anything I can do to move things along?"

"Well...there's a ton of old wives tales out there, but only a few physicians actually deem safe", said her doctor.

"Which are..."

"Well, spicy foods, pineapple, walking...oh, actually, I swear by sex. I've had a ton of patients who were right where you are and they have sex, and boom. Within 24 hours, they're in labor."

Marie glanced at Scott and raised a brow, "Oh really?"

Scott cleared his throat and scratched his head, "Is that...um...safe?"

The doctor nodded quickly, "Absolutely safe. I suggest you give it a try, because if you're still at 1 centimeter by next week, I'll have to induce you...which means you'll have to deliver at a hospital."

Scott watched Marie start to panic, so he quickly began rubbing her back, "It's alright. I'm sure it won't come to that."

Marie shook her head, "I can't be induced. Inductions come with a higher chance of c-sections...I'll probably need an epidural because I've heard about how painful pitocin can be. Scott...I don't-"

He took her hand and kissed it, "Don't think about that, OK? We still have a week. We're gonna do plenty of walking and get that baby here naturally, just like you want."

As soon as they got back to the mansion, Scott accompanied Marie on a long walk around the expansive grounds. She felt a couple of contractions, but when they didn't persist, Scott walked her back to the mansion, then left to go get take out.

Per Marie's request, he brought back pineapple and the spiciest Mexican food in the tri-state area. Luckily, he also brought back some Tums, because after Marie finished the food, all she had was heartburn.

After two days of vigorous walks and spicy food, Marie began to resign herself to the dreaded induction.

She laid on her side on the bed, reading a book and stroking her belly when Scott walked in, "You pouting?"

"No", she said quickly.

He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed as he placed a hand on her belly, "Have you been counting kicks the way the doctor said?"

Marie nodded, "Yeah, but I really don't have to. This kid has been beating the hell outta my ribs today."

Scott sighed, "You're really miserable, aren't you?"

"Even more so now that it looks like I have to sacrifice my relaxed, natural birth for a hospital experience. We tried everything! Spicy foods, walking, pineapple...ugh! Nothing's worked!"

He cocked his head to the side and cleared his throat, "We haven't tried...everything."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"The doctor did mention sex..."

She sat up, "Do you think...um...are you comfortable with that? I mean I know I don't look the same way I did 9 months ago. I'm huge."

Scott shook his head and laughed, "Honestly, you look more beautiful to me now than you ever have. I've been driving myself crazy trying to keep my hands off of you."

Marie blushed, "Are you messin' with me?"

"Marie...remember that time you got changed in front of me last week and I practically ran out of your room?"

"Yeah...because you had an appointment-"

"No! I had a hard on and I was embarrassed."

Marie laughed, "You're not serious."

Scott raised a brow, "Look...the doctor said that having sex gives us a really good shot at sending you into labor naturally, so, if you're not interested-"

When he started to get up, Marie snatched him back down to the bed and looked into his red lenses, "Let's do it."

Scott didn't say anymore, he just grabbed her face and laid a hungry kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him as the kiss deepened, but soon, they were in the midst of an awkward situation as they attempted to figure out how their situation would best "work" with her large belly.

Marie giggled, "This isn't gonna work, is it?"

Scott took her face in his hand and kissed her lips, "Oh...I'll make it work."

He began slowly undressing her and taking the time to kiss each and every square inch of flesh he exposed. When she was finally naked, Scott wasted no time in divesting himself of his clothes before laying down beside her and gently stroking her body.

When Marie was writhing and ready, she rolled over onto her side as he began kissing her neck. He lifted her leg and slowly guided himself into her moistened snatch.

She gasped and closed her eyes, "Oh god...yes..."

Scott kissed her shoulder blade as he slowly began moving in and out of her, savoring every inch of her soft flesh. He continued at a slow and steady pace as he nibbled on her ear and whispered her name reverently, over and over again.

It didn't take long before he felt her body begin to shudder around him. Marie arched her back, "I'm gonna cum soon..."

"Me too baby..." he said as he quickened his pace and gripped onto her thigh.

She reached back and grabbed a hold of the back of his neck, as she cried out through her orgasm. Scott pressed his forehead against her temple as he thrust inside of her once more, cumming hard.

They laid down to relax and, within an hour, they were both asleep. Several hours later, Scott woke up to realize that Marie was already awake, "Hey...been up long?"

"A couple of hours."

He glanced at the clock, "It's 3am...go back to sleep."

"I don't think I can."

Scott smirked and kissed her shoulder, "Do you wanna try to jump start things again?"

Marie laughed, "No, I think we're good."

He raised a brow as he kissed her shoulder again, "Really? How can you be so sure?"

She breathed out and put a hand on her belly, "Because I've been in labor for the past two hours..."

"What!" he said, practically shooting out of bed. He began running around the room, throwing on his clothes at lightning speed.

Despite being in the middle of a contraction, Marie couldn't help but laugh at him.

An hour later, they were all checked into Marie's suite at the birthing center. It was complete with a spacious bedroom, birth ball, birthing stool, and a large bathtub in the bathroom.

Scott escorted Marie as she slowly walked around the birthing center in an effort to progress her labor. Every time a contraction hit, she stopped and put her arms around Scott's neck to keep her legs from giving out. Per the instructions he'd received in class, he slowly rocked her back and forth in an effort to ease her pain and "open up" her pelvis. It almost looked like a dance, so he couldn't help but start humming a little something.

Marie laughed wearily as the contraction drew to a close, "What was that?"

"Sorry...I was humming."

"No, I mean, what song was it?"

He slowly massaged her lower back as they continued walking, "The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra."

Marie smiled as she breathed out, "I like that..."

Within a few minutes, she was experiencing another contraction. She put her arms around Scott's neck and whimpered softly, "Oooh god..."

He kissed her cheek and began humming softly, "Some day...when I'm awfully low...I will feel a glow just thinking of you...and the way you look tonight..."

Marie slowly rocked with him and leaned her head against his chest as she breathed in and out, whimpering softly as the contraction racked her body.

His singing continued to offer a pleasant distraction from her pain for nearly an hour as they continued walking, but when her water broke, he convinced her that they should return to the suite and labor there since she seemed close. When the midwife checked her, she was 8 centimeters dilated, meaning she didn't have far to go.

They ran her a bath while she labored on a birthing ball. Scott stayed busy massaging her lower back through her contractions and whispering words of encouragement.

Marie had requested a relaxed atmosphere for her birth and, so far, the midwife and nurse who were assisting them had been flies on the wall. They frequently checked the baby's heart rate with the doppler and checked her every couple of hours, but other than that, they left she and Scott to labor as they pleased.

When the bath water was run, Marie got in and was somewhat relieved by the warm water's soothing effects on her labor torn body. Scott briefly disappeared to the bathroom to change into a pair of swim trunks before returning to Marie's side. He wanted to be ready to assist in the tub if needed. She sat in the tub, breathing in and out through the contractions as Scott watched.

Several minutes in, Marie shifted uncomfortably and murmured, "The back of the tub is too hard...it's hurting my back."

The midwife got up from the stool she'd been sitting on near the tub, "Would you like to get out?"

Marie shook her head, "The water eases the pain. I think I'm gonna birth here."

Scott leaned over, "Do you want me to get in with you?"

She glanced at the midwife, "Can he?"

The midwife nodded, "Absolutely."

Marie scooted forward a bit as Scott climbed in and leaned back against the tub. He slowly helped her maneuver backwards between his open legs and lay back against his chest. As soon as she was against him, he felt her entire body relax.

She breathed out as he gently massaged the sides of her belly with both hands and whispered in her ear, "Better?"

Marie nodded and closed her eyes, "Much..."

Scott softly kissed her forehead as she breathed through another contraction. Meanwhile, on the other end of the large tub, the nurse was letting out some of the cool water and running more warm water to keep the temperature just right.

Almost an hour later, Marie felt an intense pressure in the base of her pelvis.

"I think I need to push", said Marie as she gripped the edge of the tub.

The midwife nodded, "Do what your body tells you."

Marie was still for several moments before she drew her legs up slightly and pushed. Scott softly counted in her ear to help her time her push before she relaxed against him. The midwife nodded as she put on her gloves and knelt down beside the tub to monitor her progress, "Really good one...really good. Keep going."

Marie grabbed Scott's hand and pushed hard again.

It took thirty minutes of pushing before the baby finally crowned. Scott gently whispered, "Just a little more and you'll be done."

She cried out as she pushed, causing the baby's head to emerge. The midwife smiled, "After this next push, you can reach down and get your baby!"

After another push, the baby's shoulder's were free and Marie and Scott both reached down to retrieve their baby from the water and lay it against her chest.

Scott was crying as he kept repeating "oh my god" over and over while he watched Marie cradle the baby against her chest. One glance between the baby's legs told everyone in the room that he was a bouncing boy.

The midwife quickly suctioned the baby's nose and throat out before he began crying.

An hour later, Marie had been cleaned up and transferred to the bed as the nurse cleaned and examined the baby before taking his measurements. An attentive and excited Scott looked on, snapping hundreds of pictures with his phone and camera.

When the baby was finally dressed and cleaned, the nurse picked him up and looked at Scott, "Would you like to hold your son?"

Scott, who was still in his swim trunks and holding two cameras, eagerly nodded before putting the electronics down. She gingerly handed him the bundle as he smiled down at the baby.

Tears began to flow anew as he held his son for the first time, "Hi little guy...I've been waiting for you for a long time..."

An exhausted Marie smiled from where she sat on the bed, "Who do you think he looks like?"

Scott shook his head and smiled without taking his eyes off of his son, "I have no idea. All I can see is that he's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

She sighed and laid back in bed as he walked over and sat down next to her, "I can't believe it..."

"What?"

"He's here...I'm a father. Because of you."

Marie smiled, "I don't think I coulda done it without you."

"Oh you could have and you would have. After seeing you go through all of that...and still have a smile on your face...you're the strongest person I've ever known."

He handed her the baby as she smiled down at him, "You need a name, don't you, handsome?"

Scott smiled at her, "We didn't really decide on anything, did we?"

Marie looked at him, "How about Christopher?"

His bottom lip trembled as he spoke slowly so that he could try to keep his voice from cracking, "You...you want to name him after my father?"

She nodded, "You two were close...he was a good man who I wish I could have met. I think it's a great fit."

Scott pursed his lips together, "Thank you."

Thanks to the Birth Center's lenient policies, they were allowed to go home the next day so that they could begin their journey through parenthood.

Since Marie decided to breast feed, Scott couldn't lighten the load of night time feedings until the baby got used to latching, so, as a show of solidarity, he stayed in her room every evening and woke for every single feeding. One particular evening, he was able to prove that his presence wasn't just for show when he changed a huge poopie diaper. This gave Marie the opportunity to go back to sleep.

They spent many a nights just standing above Christopher's crib with their arms around each other, marveling at the beautiful baby they had somehow managed to create. They both knew that their feelings for each other had forever changed, but they had yet to talk about it.

Seven weeks after the birth, Marie was finally able to pump some milk and put it in a bottle so that Scott could do more feedings and get more one on one time with his son. She'd barely been out of the mansion since having Chris, so Scott scheduled a massage for her at a local spa.

She was a little hesitant to leave, but the promise of rest and relaxation proved to be too tempting, so, she kissed Christopher goodbye and happily bounded out of the mansion.

Two hours later, she returned to her room to find Scott sitting on the bed.

Marie smiled, "How'd everything go?"

Scott looked a little worried as he stood, "I don't want you to panic...but there's a little something on his foot. I'm not sure how it got there."

She panicked and dropped her purse as she rushed over to the crib, "On his foot? What is it? Does it look like a rash?"

When she reached the crib, she was met with the sight of Christopher, sleeping peacefully. As her eyes zoned in on his tiny foot, she immediately spotted a sizeable diamond ring strung through a ribbon that was loosely tied around his ankle.

Marie gasped and covered her mouth, then slowly reached down and gently untied the ribbon from Christopher's ankle. She turned back around to Scott and held up the ring as it dangled on the ribbon, "What is this?"

He slowly walked over and knelt in front of her, "Before you ask, I'm not doing this just because of Christopher. I'm doing this because you're my best friend and I can't imagine loving anyone more than I love you."

She sniffled softly and covered her mouth before nodding quickly. Scott's eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

"Yes!"

**THE END!  
**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


End file.
